


Changing Faces

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character s

“See ya later, Greenie!”, Tom says. God, I hate him. Still, my job is more important than my boss. I can’t get my ass fired. “See you tomorrow, sir.”

I leave the building silently. I look back at the sign in front of the giant doors. The moonlight gives it a red gaze, as if it is painted with blood. I walk away. Repairing furniture. Why the hell did I choose this job? I could have gone to college, and get an actual degree, so I would be able to earn a lot of money. But I was the lazy one of the family. My brother has the family charm, though. Instead of a great life like him, I got attached to the most boring story you can imagine. A crappy job. A teenage daughter, which already says enough, and a son who gets bullied a lot. I even have a boring wife! You could say that I have the most boring disadvantages ever.

Luckily, I am going to meet Lena tonight, at the car park, not too far from work. She always listens to me when I need someone, as she knows what I am going through from her own experience. She has a shitty life to, and that makes it easier for us to meet each other, because we make up excuses together. She really helps me escape my daily life, something I am grateful for, even though our meetings never last longer than an hour.

I walk towards the car park. I see she’s not there yet, as the lights of section B don’t have their usual shine. Instead, they just hang there, while they slowly get consumed by the darkness. It makes me nervous, as she is never too late for something. I check my watch as I climb the stairs of the dark building. 9 pm. The exact time we agreed to meet. What could have happened? She always is very protective, and wouldn’t let me wait here in the dark, especially in the winter. But what is holding her up?

Twenty minutes later, I decide to leave. She was nowhere to be seen, and my wife would be asking questions if I stay away any longer. But as soon as I walk towards the exit, I see a dark figure approaching. It looks like a man, which makes me feel scared. Could it be Lena’s husband?

The man seems to be walking towards me. I can’t recognize him, as it is too dark to see his face. I try to think of someone who may have a reason to come here. I don’t have a lot of friends or enemies. And none of them know I am supposed to meet Lena tonight.

While I search for another exit (the man blocks the door I went through when I came here, and I don’t want to face the man), I notice that the man is not just walking. He is running. Towards me. What am I supposed to do? I am definitely not strong enough to fight the man, as I am not that strong. I can’t find a door other than the one I came through, but I still have to cross the mysterious man in order to get to the door, something I don’t see as a reasonable option. I decide to stay calm, and just wait for the man to stop running.

When the man stops, his face is clearly visible in the moonlight. I see nothing but darkness and hate in his face. Oh god, he is going to kill me! But instead of confronting me, he just stands there, with his dark eyes looking at me. But then something strange happens. He doesn’t talk. He doesn’t walk towards me, or move at all. He smiles. But not just a friendly smile. A dark smile. As if this is the moment he has been waiting for. As if he knows what is going to happen.

“Who are you and what do you want from me?”, I say nervously.

I should not have done that.

The man stops smiling and walks towards me, obviously preparing himself for something. I try to walk away, but I bump into a car, which immediately triggers the alarm. But the man doesn’t seem to care. When he is near me, he takes something out of his pocket. When he raises it, I finally see what it is. “What the-“, I try to say, but I am too late.

*Newspaper article July 13th 2015*

KILLER ON THE LOOSE  
Last night, 38 year old Jacob Green was found dead in the car park at Hazeltine Avenue. The police has confirmed that he was killed the same way as the other two victims found in the neighbourhood earlier this month. The police cannot say if these murders are really connected, but for the safety of the people, the police advises everyone to stay inside at night, and to go home immediately after school, work or other necessary activities that do not take place at home. Even though the police is not sure these murders are connected, it is clear for the people in the neighbourhood that this is the work of a serial killer.


	2. Chapter 1: Changing isn't fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine!!!

**CAS AND DEAN**

“IT WAS THE HEAAT OF THE MOMENT”, Dean’s alarm yells. He wakes up, being glad it is morning at last. Nightmares have been haunting him for weeks. Ever since Bobby died, he can’t close his eyes without seeing the person he saw as a father dying in front of him. He feels a hand on his shoulder. His angel. “Dean, are you okay?”, Castiel asks. Seeing his boyfriend is like a cure, he immediately feels better. “Yeah, it was just a nightmare, don’t worry.” Cas smiles and leans in to give Dean the usual morning kiss, when they hear someone yelling on the other side of the wall. “DEAN! WAKE UP AND TURN OFF YOUR ALARM!”, Sam yells. Dean smiles, searches for the alarm without looking away from Cas and turns off the alarm. “So… where were we?”, Dean asks, with an attractive smirk on his face. “I am not sure, bur I think we were here.” Cas kisses Dean softly. They smile their way through the kiss, as if they know each other’s lips very well, while they’ve only been dating for a week now.

Their story is very sweet, Dean thinks. His crush on the angel started a year ago, when Cas was brainwashed by Naomi, so he could kill Dean. When Dean saw the tears in Cas’eyes when he realized what he was forced to do, Dean knew they were meant to be together, though he never had the courage to ask the angel what he felt. Last week, Dean finally asked Cas out. They were alone in the bunker, as Sam was getting some groceries. Dean was scared to run into Sam, so Cas ordered some Chinese food in a dorky but (for Dean) sexy way, while Dean called Sam to say he should visit Kevin. Sam hesitated, bur heard the desperation in Dean’s voice, and despite his curiosity of what was going on in the bunker, he agreed. Cas and Dean ate their food, even though Cas doesn’t have to eat, as he is an angel. They watched some movies afterwards, and Dean fell asleep on Cas’ lap.

Dean was very tired, and still can’t remember everything of the hours after he fell asleep. He remembers being lifted by Cas and being brought to his room. He remembers saying “Stay”. He remembers Cas’ warm lips against his. And he remembers their first morning together. The beautiful angel sleeping next to him was the first thing he saw when he woke up that morning. That’s when he finally admitted what was obvious for a long time: he loves Cas. And they will never be apart.

Sam doesn’t know though. Dean is afraid Sam would not accept him being together with a male angel. Cas still tries to convince Dean, but Dean refuses to tell Sam. It has to stay their secret.

Dean presses his lips harder against the heavenly figure next to him, obviously wanting to reach a new level. But before they can do anything, they hear someone knocking on the door. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” Sam says, “I got a job for us.” Dean looks disappointed, but replies: “I am already up, frumpyface.”

When he looks to the other side of the bed, Dean sees Cas is gone. He probably flew to his own room, as Sam will be knocking on his door soon. It is a sign for Dean to get up, take a shower and go downstairs to join the others. They have a job to do, after all.

\--

**SAM AND GABE**

_Someone knocks on the door. I know who it is. It is the man, who makes me the happiest man on Earth. I open the door. “Did someone order a sexy waiter?”He says._

“IT WAS THE HEAAT OF THE MOMENT!”, Sam hears. He freaks out and wakes up. That was really unfortunate. He had the best dream ever. It wasn’t a coincidence he was dreaming that, of course. His angel gives him great dreams all the time. “Why did you have to wake up, sexypants?”, a voice next to him says. “Our dream was perfect.”

“Without you, I wouldn’t be having that dream, Gabriel. You aren’t the smartest angel, are you?” Sam says, teasing Gabriel. They have been dating for a month now. Gabriel came to see Sam, and while they were talking, Sam realized that the angel was really attractive. He had noticed it before, but didn’t want to admit that he was in love.

“DEAN! WAKE UP AND TURN OFF YOUR ALARM!” Sam yells, when he starts to find Asia annoying.

“You should be happy that you have me then,” the angel says. Sam gives Gabe a peck on the cheek, and exits the room. He walks to the kitchen to get some coffee and his laptop, so he can check some local newspapers, as he does every morning. But as soon as he opens his laptop, his email starts screaming at him. Twenty new emails. All from Charlie. Apparently, she picked up a trail of some vampires last night. In her last mail she says she already killed the nest on her own, and she writes that she is fine.

When Sam opens some newspapers, he immediately notices a murder. The third one in one month, the article says. It’s not much, but it’s worth checking out. Sam checks the state. CALIFORNIA?! That’s a 25-hour ride! He is not sure Dean will allow Baby to travel so far without stopping very often, but it is worth trying. He walks up the stairs, and knocks on the door of Dean’s room. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” he says. “I got a job for us.” He hears Dean groaning, before replying: “I am already up, frumpyface.”

Sam laughs, and knocks on Cas’ door. He is probably already up, but Sam still knocks, just to give him some privacy. It takes a while for the door to get opened, but after making sure everyone is awake, Sam goes downstairs to make breakfast.

\--

**TOGETHER**

“Why is this our thing again?”, Dean asks. He doesn’t understand why Sam is interested in the death of some guy in a car park. And he doesn’t want Baby to go through a lot of stress, after everything she’s been through last year. She needs to rest.

“Dean, this is our first job in weeks. We can’t stay here doing nothing, and the marks on the body are unusual.”

“So? Maybe some asshole killer was tired of killing people with a knife and thought a blade or something was way more fun! I don’t think it’s worth our time, Sammy, and I think you are just desperate to hunt.”

“I am not desperate, Dean,” Sam replies, “I really think we should check this out.” But before Dean can reply, Gabriel comes in. “What was that about, noisy little humans? There are sleepy angels here, show some respect!”

“Sammy thinks he found a job, but I don’t think it is our kind of thing.” Dean explains. When he sees Sam being frustrated in the corner of his eye, he turns to him. “We will find a job soon, Sammy, just keep checking the newspapers.”

“Actually, Dean-O,” Gabe starts, “I think it would be fun. A road trip! The four of us against the dicks of the world! Don’t you agree, little bro?”

“Dean, I do think Sam and Gabriel are right,”Cas says, “It may be a job, and we don’t know for sure until we see it for ourselves.”

Of course, Cas is right. Dean would never disagree with Cas without a good comeback. As he sees he can’t refuse, they decide to pack after breakfast, so they can leave early, as they have to drive for 25 hours straight.

\--

**SAM**

After breakfast, Sam goes to his room, to take a shower and to pack. When he sits on his bed, he starts to feel dizzy. _What is going on?_ He thinks. While trying to reach the sink for a glass of water, he faints, with as last memory a dark figure standing in front of him.

When he wakes up, he immediately checks his phone. He’s only been unconscious for three minutes. He walks towards the giant mirror in his room. _What the hell?_ He thinks. _I am tall! I… lost my wings!_

\--

**CAS**

Cas knows Dean will be packing alone, so he decides to go to his own room to pack. While choosing a suit to wear, he starts to feel nauseous. He walks towards the bathroom, and while he sits next to the toilet, ready to throw up, he starts to feel weird, as if he ate rotten eggs. But instead of throwing up, he faints.

When he finally wakes up, he needs a moment before he is able to stand up. He feels smaller. He walks towards the mirror. _This is impossible!_ He thinks. _I look like freakin’ Cas!_


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery solving mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! It might be confusing, but when I write "Cas says", I mean Sam in Cas' body!
> 
> Characters are not mine!

**CAS AND SAM**

“We can’t tell them,” Cas says. He and Sam have switched bodies. Or, better said, someone switched them. Sam is now Cas, and Cas is now Sam. “If we tell Dean and Gabe, they will freak out.”

                  

“I agree,” Sam replies.

 

They awkwardly walk to the front door, where Dean and Gabriel are waiting for them.

 

**TOGETHER**

“What took you two so long? If we want to be there before lunchtime, we have to go right now!”, Dean says.

 

“I.. uh… had to help Cas with packing,” Sam quickly says. Cas nods nervously.

 

“Well, toddlers, I am going to claim a seat in the car.” Gabe says, disturbing the awkward silence that fell when Sam stopped talking. “I’ll wait for you chaps there.”

 

Gabriel shines with a flashlight in Cas’ and Sam’s face. It’s his new toy, probably stolen from a child. Gabriel loves it, only because it has different colors. Gabriel usually uses the yellow light, as yellow is his favourite color. But apparently he forgot to change it earlier, and the light that Sam and Cas got in their face, had a beautiful purple shade, Dean sees. While Gabriel walks towards the car, Dean stares at his brother and his boyfriend. Something was different about them. He noticed something when they came down the stairs, but he thought it was just his imagination. But the way they reacted on the purple light, is for Dean a sign that something is not right. And he is eager to find out what it is.

 

When everybody is seated (“Cas is shotgun, Sammy”, Dean says teasingly, which makes Sam mutter in frustration), they begin their long journey to California.

 

\--

 

**DEAN AND CAS**

“Hi, I am special agent Johnson and this is my partner special agent Norris,” Dean says, holding his badge up, so the police agent can see it. Cas rolls with his eyes when he hears Dean saying ‘Norris’, which is noticed by Dean. “We are here for Jacob Green, I believe he was killed two days ago.”

 

“FBI Agents? Why would the FBI be interested in this case?” The police agent asks.

 

“Well, it might be the work of a serial killer, and apparently our boss thinks that is important enough to send us here.” Dean replies, annoyed. Why is the police always such a pain in the ass?

 

“Very well then,” the agent says, walking towards the body. “Here we have Jacob Green, 38 year old, married, two children, works at Arc & USA Appliance Service Inc, a minute away from the crime scene. He is stabbed to death, but we are not sure with what.”

 

“Yeah, I heard that bit,” Dean says, “May we see the stab wounds?”

 

“I don’t think you can figure out what he was stabbed with, but be my guest.”

 

Dean takes away the blanket that covered the body. The first thing he sees are the enormous holes in the chest of the dead man, as if someone went right through him with a drill.

 

When the agent walks away, Dean turns towards his boyfriend. “What do you think, angel brains?”

 

Cas hesitates. He isn’t really Cas, and he doesn’t have as much knowledge as the real Cas. He has to guess.

 

“These wounds look familiar, but I am not sure.” Cas says. When he sees Dean looking very suspicious, he adds: “I have to talk to Gabriel about it.”

 

“Yeah, fair enough. Let’s get back to the others, so we can find a motel and have some real privacy.” Dean says, while winking flirtatiously. Cas, who doesn’t know what Dean is doing, takes the lead and walks towards the exit.

 

**TOGETHER**

“So what did you little minions find out?”Gabe says, when he sees Dean and Cas walking towards him and Sam, who are waiting outside.

 

“Cas needs to talk to you about the stab wounds,” Dean replies, obviously not amused by the new nickname. “But you two can leave the angel business for later, I am tired and I need a shower.”

 

\--

 

“Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?” The lady at the motel says.

 

“Two rooms, please,” Dean replies.

 

“That can be arranged. What is your surname, dear?”

 

“Novak.”

 

“Well, then, mr. Novak,” The lady says, “here are the keys of room 8 and 9. Enjoy your stay!”

 

\--

 

**CAS AND DEAN**

“Hey, Cas, can you go and fetch me some beers please?” Dean asks. “I think Gabe and Sam drank all cans I packed.”

 

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

 

As soon as Cas leaves the room, Dean walks towards his bag. Something is not right. Cas is acting weird. Is he possessed? No, he has an anti-possession tattoo, in Enochian for God’s sake. Is he brainwashed by some dick angel again? No, he hasn’t tried to kill Dean yet. What was going on with him?

 

\--

 

Cas walks towards the motelroom. The light in front of the motel is the only thing that makes it possible to walk in the dark tonight. No moon. Weird. Two days ago, it was full moon. but it looks like it has disappeared, leaving Cas in the dark. While searching for his key, he notices a dark figure standing on the other side of the street. It looks like he is spying on someone. Feeling uncomfortable because of the presence of the mysterious figure, Cas begins to scan through his pockets even faster than before, almost longing for the shining key that can open the door to safety. When he finally finds it, he opens the door, closes it in a hurry, closing his eyes in relieve. He is safe.

 

What a foolish thought.

 

When he opens his eyes, he doesn’t see Dean sitting on the same side of the couch he was sitting on when Cas left. Dean is now standing in front of him, with a gun aiming towards the angel.

 

“What the-“Cas begins.

 

“Don’t say anything,” Dean says, “or I will shoot your head off.”

 

Cas is shocked of the sudden anger the person in front of him has. The normal apple green eyes of the man now have a nasty dark shade, while the red glass on the table beams a red light on his face. Dean is really angry, Cas is certain of that. But he also looks betrayed, almost scared.

 

“You are not Cas. Cas wouldn’t understand the ‘Norris’-reference earlier today. Where is he, and what have you done to him?” Dean says.

 

Cas doesn’t know how to answer.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I am talking about!”Dean yells, almost crying. “Where is my angel, goddamnit?!”

 

But before Cas can answer, or even find a proper reaction on Dean’s words ( _MY angel?_ He thinks), the door gets kicked down. Cas can’t see who is standing there, because of the lack of light.

 

The dark figure attacks Cas, holds him against the wall and yells: “WHERE IS MY SAM, YOU DICK?!” Then Cas realizes who is saying this.

 

 

Suddenly, Sam walks in, and sees Gabe standing there, almost strangling Cas. “Let him go, Gabriel.”

 

When Gabe releases him, Cas walks towards Sam, so he has protection whenever the angel tries to strangle him again. Finally, it is Cas who breaks the silence that fell in the warm room.

 

“You have to sit down,” he says, “this is going to be a long night.”


	4. Chapter 3: A double hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine!

**TOGETHER**

“That’s all you guys remember?”, Dean asks. Cas and Sam just finished their story about the swap, and Dean doesn’t know what to think of it, although he is ashamed for flirting with his brother in the body of his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah,” Cas replies, “I’m sorry Dean, I wish I could tell you more. I want to be switched as much as…. Cas does.”

 

“Wait, who is my bitchy moosy-moose again?”, Gabe suddenly says.

 

Dean, who is tired of Gabe’s insane nicknames (and of course, he wonders if Gabe and Sam are dating, as Gabe gives Sam weird  but cute nicknames), rolls with his eyes before answering. “The one with Cas’ body, dick.”

 

“Woah! What’s up your butt, Grumpy Cat? Do you miss snogging my bro?”

 

Cas looks up. ‘ _Snogging my bro’?_ , he thinks. _Dean and.. Cas aren’t together, right?_

Dean flushes. He doesn’t say anything, because he knows he will only make things worse, as everyone is tense right now. Instead of speaking, he just looks angrily towards Gabe and turns around for a bottle of beer.

 

After a few minutes of silence, it is Cas who talks.

 

“Let’s just forget about our own problems right now,” he says. “We have three murders to solve.”

 

They all agree, and, as they are very tired after this long, tense day, they decide they will start tomorrow, and just call it a night for now.

 

\--

 

**CAS AND DEAN**

“So,” Dean starts, “am I supposed to call you Cas or Sam?”

 

“I think it’s easier to call me Cas, but for now, I am special agent Norris,” Cas replies.

 

They walk towards the giant house on the corner of Collins street. The house of the victim.

 

Dean knocks on the door, and after a few moments, a woman opens the door.

 

“Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?” she says, trying to sound happy, but Dean and Cas hear the grief in her voice.

 

“Amanda Green?” Cas starts. When the woman nods, he continues. “We are special agents Norris and Johnson. May we ask you a few questions about your husband?”

 

“But I’ve already talked to the police.”

“Ma’am, this case is given to the FBI, which means we have to check every piece of evidence the police handed over,” Dean replies.

 

They follow Mrs. Green into the house, where they find two children sitting on the couch. The youngest of the two is a boy, who doesn’t even notice the presence of the two strangers. The oldest, a girl, is obviously not happy to see the agents standing in the house.

 

“Bonnie, Ryan, go to your room please, the agents want to talk to me,” Mrs. Green says. Without hesitation, the girl stands up, grabs the hand of her little brother and leads him out of the room. Before she leaves the living room, she looks back at the agents, as if she wants to tell them something.

 

“We are very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Green,” Cas says.

 

“Please, call me Amanda.”

 

“When did you last see your husband?”

 

“A few minutes before he left for work, three days ago,” Amanda replies. “He was grumpy, like always, but I didn’t notice anything strange. He just left.”

 

“When was he supposed to be home?”

 

Dean sees he has to think what day it was. He obviously worked at different hours every day.

 

“10.15 pm. His work is… was 15 minutes away, so his shift should have ended at 10 pm.”

 

“Should have?” Dean says, noticing the pain she feels when she says it.

 

“He usually called when his shift ended, but I received no calls that day.”

 

“Amanda, I am sorry to ask, but did your husband have enemies? People who would want to hurt him?”

 

“No!”, she almost screams, “Everyone loved Jake!”

 

“Well, thank you for your time,” Cas quickly says. “I hope we-“

 

“Mom, I want to talk to the agents.” The girl says. She must have sneaked in when they were talking. Amanda looks nervous.

 

“Why would you want to talk to them, sweetie? You told the police you didn’t know anything.”

 

“They are doing a check-up, aren’t they? Maybe I can help. I trust the FBI more than the police.”

 

“Very well then,” Cas says. “What do you-“

 

“Can we do this in private?”the girl says.

Dean and Cas follow the girl, who leads them to their room. When finally seated, she speaks. “His shifts never ended that late.”

 

“What do you mean?”, Dean and Cas reply in unison.

 

“His shifts always ended at 3 pm. Sometimes he would work an extra shift, like three days ago, but most of the time, he came to my school.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he was having an affaire with my English teacher, Mrs. Donovan.” she says. “I didn’t tell the police, because I thought they might tell my mother, and she has enough grief already, I didn’t want to make it worse.”

 

“Why are you telling us then?”

 

“I watch a lot of series. These things are important for you guys, right?”

 

“It might actually be useful, indeed,” Cas answers. “Do you know her full name?”

 

“Lena Donovan. The summerbreak hasn’t begun yet, so I expect her to be at school now.”

 

\--

 

**GABE AND SAM**

“So, Sasquatch, what are we doing here?”, Gabe says. He and Sam are in the morgue, to look at the body.

 

“My name is not ‘Sasquatch’, Gabriel. As I am not Sam, you should call me Sam. And we are here to look at the body. Maybe we can recognize the stab wounds.”

 

“Okay, Grumpy, let’s take a look.”

 

“Gabriel, my name is not-“

 

“Oh shut up, bitchy bastard, and show me the damn body.” Gabriel says.

 

Sam lifts the blanket. Gabe notices the holes in the body, and starts laughing.

 

“What is wrong?” Sam asks.

 

“Nothing! I am just surprised that humans can be so stupid and ignorant, as they can’t even recognize stab wounds made by an angel blade!”

 

“This is not what usually happens when you stab someone with an angel blade, Gabriel,” Sam replies, utterly confused.

 

“Because this isn’t a normal angel blade, sam-like little bro, there are only two angels in Heaven with a blade matching the stab wounds.”

\--

 

**SAM AND DEAN**

When Sam and Dean walk towards the main entrance of the school where Lena Donovan works, they notice that everybody stares at them. They are not used to strangers. When they walk towards the doors of the school, Dean stops. He takes Sam  with him while walking towards the empty space between the two buildings of the school. Sam, who doesn’t know what Dean wants, stares at the man in front of him.

 

“Sam- I mean, Cas,” Dean starts, “I- I am still not used to the fact that you are basically my brother now, and therefore I will not kiss you, unless I want to be traumatized, but I… I just want you to know that…”

 

“That what?” Sam asks.

 

“That I love you.”

 

Boom. That’s it . The one thing that Dean wanted to say the whole time, but he didn’t know how to say it. And now he did it.

 

“Dean, even though I look like Sam… I am still Castiel. And I love you too.”

 

The two smile, walk back towards the entrance and enter the school.

 

\--

 

**GABE**

_What a mess,_ Gabriel thinks. He is in heaven. When he arrived at the gates ten minutes ago, there was nobody to be seen. _The heavenly hosts hiding in Hell’s shadows,_ he thought.

 

Heaven is ruined. It looks more like Hell than like Paradise. The light blue sky isn’t there anymore. It’s been replaced by a dark, black shadow that seems to have taken over all parts of Heaven. A crackling fire can be heard in the distance, but the red flames are nowhere to be found. It scares Gabriel a little. He knows a lot of his siblings died here, and the fact that he’s walking upon their ashes, gives him the chills.

 

But he has a mission. Two, actually. First of all, he has to find the one who switched his boyfriend and brother, to kick some angel ass. and to torture the douchebag until he changes them back. Second of all, he needs to find the killer of the three men.

 

The second mission is the easiest for Gabe. He knows there are only two angels in Heaven who possess the special blade, and it is not so hard to guess which one actually killed those people.

 

Gabe walls towards a giant mansion. It seems undamaged, but Gabe knows that it must have been repaired earlier, as it can’t have been strong enough to survive the attack of the darkness.

 

When Gabe stands in front of the giant crystal doors of the mansion, he stops. He tries to think of the things that could happen in that mansion. Of course, he can get killed. But, as he is one of the loved angels, he might have a chance of survival. _Yolo_ , he thinks.

 

He opens the giant doors and walks into the mansion.

 

“Welcome!” A metal voice says, “You entered the house of God Almighty, Metatron. I am C3PO, my master’s favourite robot.”

 

A copper robot appears in front of Gabriel. He isn’t very font of Star Wars, and doesn’t pay attention to the robot, while he tries to finf the door to the living room.

 

“Sir, I can help you! What is it you are looking for?”

 

“I am looking for your master.”Gabriel replies.

 

“Follow me, then.”

 

The robot and the angel walk towards a door with all kinds of symbols on it. Gabe only recognizes a few of the them. Most of them are demon-repelling symbols, but a some look so ancient, Gabe starts to think his brother is a little paranoic.

  
When he enters the room, he freaks out.

 

“Hello brother,” The angel says to Gabe.

 

That’s not Metatron.


	5. Chapter 4: Hoping for a happy end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine!

**TOGETHER**

“I know who the killer is!”, shout Sam and Gabe in unison. They are standing in front of the motel, where Cas and Dean were waiting for them earlier.

 

“Okay,” Dean starts, “Sam, you start. Tell us how you know who the killer is.”

 

“Lena Donovan. She is not human. I recognized her. Her father is Zachariag. That’s why I did some research on the other victims, and they were all married men who had an affair wih Lena. Zachariah has been killing this men because he wants Lena to be faithful.”

 

“Sounds like Zachariah. Gabe, how did you find out?”

 

“I went to Heaven,”Gabe says, “there’s more Hell than Heaven there. There are only two angels who possess a blade weird enough to leave those holes. Metatron and Zachariah. I assumed Metatron was the devil behind all this, but when I went to his house, I found him dead, with Zachariah standing next to him with the blade in his hand. smiling at me. I flew away, because I wasn’t to fight with my psychopathic brother.”

 

“Did you find the one who switched me and Sam?”, Cas asks.

 

“No, he didn’t.” A familiar male voice says.

 

They all turn around. Balthazar.

 

“Yo, Queen B!” Gabe says. “What’s up, matey?”

 

“Things are bad, G-boy.” Balthazar replies. “I was….. brainwashed by Zachariah. I snapped out of my confusion a few minutes ago, and I am here to switch you two boys back.”

 

Cas and Sam look relieved. Finally!

 

“Can you change us back right now?” Cas asks.

 

“Not really. Dean, G-boy, why don’t you guys go for a… walk or something?”

 

“That’s a great plan. Let’s go, Gabe.” Dean says.

 

Cas and Sam are confused. There was something mysterious about the way Balthazar speaks to Dean and Gabe. As if he knows they’re up to something.

 

\--

 

**SAM, CAS AND BALTHAZAR**

** Warning! from this moment, Sam is Sam again and Cas is Cas! No more switched bodies! Yay! **

****

“So… this is heaven?”, Sam asks.

 

“Yup. They really lied when they told you about the beauty of the Promised Lans, didn’t they?”, Balthazar replies.

 

Sam, Cas and Balthazar are in Heaven, to confront Zachariah. When they reach his office,  C3PO appears.

 

“Welcome! I am C3PO, and I am my master’s-“

 

“Shut up, copperhead, your master is dead.” Balthazar says.

 

When they open the doors to Zachariah’s office, they find him, sitting in a black chair, playing with a Rubik’s cube.

 

“Well hello my dear friends, I suppose you wanted to see me?” Zachariah says.

 

“Zachariah,” Cas begins, “You know that it is forbidden to kill humans, even when they are sinners!” Sam begins to think Zachariah might not like the way Cas speaks to him, and looks a bit concerned. Then he sees Balthazar sneaking away, obviously wanting to be unseen.

 

“Yeah! Humans can’t help it that they are sinners, it’s all Eve’s fauly! She shouldn’t have eaten the apple!”Sam nervously says.

 

Cas gives Sam a telepathic bitch slap.

 

“Well, my dear Sammy (“don’t call me Sammy!”, Sam whispers), humans like you like to blame other people. It makes it easier to live with problems.”

 

“Well,” Balthazar suddenly yells, “You are our problem now, and we deal with problems differently!”

 

Before Zachariah can say anything, he gets stabbed by Balthazar, who uses Zachariah’s own blade.

 

“Oh, the irony!”, Balthazar says proudly.

 

\--

 

**DEAN**

 

After solving the case and saying goodbye to Balthazar, the four hunters return to the bunker.

 

Once they arrive there, Dean immediately goes to his room. But before he reaches the top of the stairs, Sam yells at him.

 

“DEAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

 

Dean wonders what’s going on, and goes to Sam.

 

“WE CAN’T ORDER FOOD, BECAUSE YOU SPENT 5K! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BOUGHT?”

“Nothing, Sammy! I think someone stole our money!”, Dean quickly replies.

 

Sam doesn’t believe it, but when he sees Gabriel, he forgets why he’s angry.

 

“I am so glad I finally have my moosy-moose back!”, Gabe says, and he gives Sam a kiss.

 

Dean and Cas look at each other. Sam and Gabe are a couple?!

 

“Well, if they open up, we should too,” Dean says to Cas, and gives him a passionate kiss, despite the weird noises Sam makes, obviously finding it disgusting.

 

After the kiss, Dean whispers something in Cas’ ear. “Let’s sleep in your room for a while,” he says. “I don’t want to hear my brother doing…stuff with Gabe.”

 

“Fine by me,” Cas says, and before Dean goes to his room, he kisses his boyfriend one more time.

 

But he lied. He doesn’t want Cas in his room for a while. He places a little cube on his desk. That’s what Cas is not allowed to see. Yet. Dean opens it, just to admire the object inside.

 

The little box contains a beautiful diamond ring.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine!

“So, this is it, Sammy.” Dean says. “This night, we will no longer be normal hunters. We will be married men.”

 

It’s their wedding day. Dean and Cas are the best men of Sam and Gabe, and after their wedding, they will switch places.

 

A week after Gabe and Dean bought the rings, they both proposed. Now, three weeks later, they marry on the same day.

 

The music starts. Gabriel walks down the aisle, with Charlie next to him. Everyone is present. Even Anna is there, even though she hates Dean, Cas and Gabe.

 

The priest starts talking. Dean can’t believe it. This is the moment his brother doesn’t need his protection anymore. Sam has someone else to protect, and who will protect him from any harm. His little brother is becoming a man.

 

“I do.”Gabe says.

 

“I do.” Sam says.

 

Everyone claps when they kiss. It goes to fast for Dean. He doesn’t know what to feel, but he does know that he is proud of his Sammy.

 

Then it’s Dean’s and Cas’ turn.

 

\--

 

Dean stands in front of the priest, waiting for the music to start. His brother pats him on the shoulder, wishing him good luck. Dean smiles. This is the moment he’s been waiting for.

 

Then the music starts.

 

Dean sees his beautiful angel walking fown the aisle. His skyblue eyes seen to contain the stars because of all the white light in the room. When Cas stands in front of Dean, he whispers something. Only Dean can hear what he says.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Dean says.

 

The priest starts talking.

 

“I do.” Cas says.

 

“I do.” Dean says.

 

They kiss.

 

It was the best kiss they’ve ever experienced. It felt like Heaven on Earth. The sky on the ground. The heavenly angel falls for the righteous  man.

 

\--

 

At the party, everyone is happy. Even Anna, who is usually grumpy.

 

Suddenly, Dean sees Sam standing against the wall, all alone. He walks towards him.

 

“I miss Bobby and Mom, Dean,” Sam says. “They should have been here.”

 

“They are here. As long as you think about them, they are here.”

 

Kansas’ “Carry on my wayward son” starts playing. Dean sees Sam crying.

 

And Dean sings with Kansas.

 

“Don’t you cry no more.”

 

THE END


End file.
